Calculadora
by aguiarm
Summary: Rukia não sabia que um presente de seu capitão traria tantos problemas.. ou soluções. OneShot


_Minha primeira fic de Bleach \o/ , inspirada na calculadora da minha amiga Ale-chan (hehe), durante uma aula de Circuitos Elétricos [ :( ] O negócio dá uns bugs loucos às vezes e eu tenho preguiça de arrumar tudo.. divirtam-se :)_

Aula de matemática. Ela não prestava atenção; gostava mais de uns coelhos - horrorosos - que só ela, e talvez a Inoue, achavam bonitos. A professora - louca - saiu e deixou alguns exercícios de função exponencial valendo ponto. Ele não estava muito afim daquilo. _"Preguiça de pensar"._

- Rukia.

- Hm? - sem perder a concentração nos chappy's.

- Já fez esses exercícios?

- Por que eu faria?

- Vale ponto.

- E por que VOCÊ não faz?

- Preguiça.

Silêncio; apenas entre os dois, já que a sala inteira falava.

- Ok, pelo menos me empresta uma calculadora.

Frio. Na verdade, calor; nas bochechas. _"Ele não pode saber sobre essa calculadora"_, pensou. Ukitake-taichou havia lhe dado essa calculadora, antes de Rukia partir mais uma vez para o Mundo Real; "Poderá te ajudar", ele dizia.

- Ahh, bem que poderia mesmo.. - disse quase num sussurro.

- O que você disse aí, Rukia?

- Hm? N-nada, Ichigo.

- Vai me emprestar a calculadora ou não?

- É ... é que ela.. está..

- ...

- Com defeito! Isso, está com defeito!

- E por que diabos você está vermelha? Não é vergonha coisas estragarem aqui no mundo real, "Kuchiki-dono". - Kurosaki Ichigo, nunca perde uma piadinha._ Por pior que seja_.

- Não enche. - Diz Rukia, olhando para o lado oposto ao que Ichigo estava.

- Espero que não esteja me chamando de Laranjinha.

- Como adivinhou? - Ironicamente.

- Até parece que não te conheço, anã. A propósito, se está com defeito, talvez eu possa consertar.. ou a Inoue!

_"Mas que merda, hein, Ichigo"_ Rukia queria matá-lo. Se matar. Matar o Ukitake-taichou. Ou pelo menos conseguir dar um fim na

maldita calculadora.

Enfim, intervalo. Apesar de todo mundo já pensar que Kurosaki e Kuchiki tinham alguma coisa, eles preferiam não confirmar essas

teorias. Rukia comia com as meninas, Ichigo com os meinos. Já bastava eles saírem estranhemente juntos no meio da aula e ela sempre ir

pelo mesmo caminho que ele na hora da saída.

- ICHIGOOOOOOO!

- Oi, Keigo.

- Cadê a Kuchiki-san?

- Deve estar com as meninas.

- Mas por que ela não está com você?

- Deveria estar?

- Vocês não têm um caso?

- De onde você tirou isso?

- Se puderem parar de fazer perguntas, agredeço. Isso é coisa de idiota. Na verdade, bem digno de você, Kurosaki. - Ishida chegava

já ajeitando os óculos. - E aliás, todo mundo pensa que você tem um caso com a Kuchiki-san, sim.

- Absurdo. - Ichigo vira o rosto, para esconder a vergonha.

- O ICHIGO ESTÁ COM VERGONHA! ELE GOSTA DA KUCHIKI-SAAANNN!

- Mas que merda. - Assim, Kurosaki Ichigo sai, confirmando as suspeitas. "Não consigo mentir".

Enquanto isso...

- Rukia-san, o que você e o Ichigo tanto falavam na aula?

- Ah, ele estava me enchendo o saco, como sempre.

- Vocês brigam bastante.. - Inoue refletia.

- Parecem até um casal, NÉ, Hime-chann? *-* - Chizuru botando lenha na fogueira.

- Talvez.. - Inoue abaixa a cabeça. "Será? Bem, o Kurosaki-kun se animou só depois que a Kuchiki-san chegou daquela vez.. Eles

dormem na mesma casa.. Mesmo quarto! E se..? Não, o Kurosaki-kun nunca foi assim, ele não dormiria na mesma cama que a Kuchiki-s..."

- INOUE!

- Ai, Tatsuki-chan! - Orihime massageava o lugar da porrada de Tatsuki.

- De qualquer forma gente, eu não formo casal algum com o Ich.. Kurosaki.

Fim do intervalo; todos voltaram para a sala.. menos Ichigo.

- Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com o Kurosaki-kun? - Inoue ainda animada, mesmo mostrando um pouco de preocupação.

- Ele deve estar passando mal. "Estranho. Se fosse um hollow, eu saberia. O Ichigo nunca foi de sair desse jeito."

Enfim a aula foi fluindo, e todos ainda estavam preocupados com Ichigo.

"Criança problemática. O Ichigo nunca vai passar de um bebê chorão." (Tatsuki)

"Merecia um chutão por deixar todo mundo preocupado." (Rukia)

"Tão esquisito quanto o pai. Tinha que ser shinigami." (Ishida)

"..." (Chad)

"Kurosaki-kun.." (Inoue)

Enquanto isso...

_"Um dia você vai encontrar alguém que queira muito proteger.." - "Você vai se tornar um shinigami"_

- Saco. Por que foram me lembrar disso? rç, aquela idiota.

Ichigo estava em frente ao rio, o lugar em que viu sua mãe morrer. Há muito não parava ali, onde tanto tinha chorado, já que estava sempre com Rukia.. Logo ele estava pensando nela de novo. Não parava de se repreender por isso. _"O Byakuya me fatia, o velho manda me prender e decreta minha execução.. e ela deve gostar do Renji."_ Apesar disso, não fazia nada a respeito.

- Idiota!

- Rukia? Como você me..

- Você até hoje não sabe esconder sua reiatsu.. nem pra fugir você serve.

- Não enche.

- Por que você sumiu? Ficaram preocupados com você?

- Ficaram é?

- Todo mundo, menos eu, é claro.

- Ah. Já que me achou, vamos logo pra casa.

Já em casa, eles não trocaram muitas palavras. Rukia foi direto para um banho, e nesse tempo Ichigo foi caçar um hollow; já tinha retornado quando Yuzu chamou para jantar.

- Rukia-chan, meu filho pródigo não vai jantar?

- Não sei, tio, acho que o Ichigo está passando mal.

- Vou guardar um pouco na geladeira pra ele comer depois. - Yuzu dizia sorrindo. A família Kurosaki estava acostumada com a falta de Ichigo no jantar.

- Antes de você vir pra cá, o Ichi-nii sempre fazia isso. - Karin explicava como se fosse realmente mormal a fossa do irmão.

- Será que foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?

- Não se preocupe, Rukia-chan. Meu filho não leva jeito com as mulheres! - Isshin então se direciona ao grande pôster de Masaki na sala - Veja, mamãe, nosso filho não puxou o papai nem um pouco!

- Ah... quanto barulho!

- Ichi-nii! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Estou com um mal-estar.. só vim tomar um água e já estou voltando para a cama. - Ichigo estava estranhamente sorridente.

- Não vai comer.

- Não, obrigado. Yuzu.

**~ Flash Back**

- Ichigo. Ichigo!

- Hm? Ah, Zangetsu O-san! Que chuva..

- Eu que digo!

- Você.. mas vocês não eram o mesmo?

- Cara, aqui já é um saco, tá chovendo e você ainda quer que nós dois fiquemos sozinhos como um só?

- E qual é a desse guarda-chuvas...?

- Ichigo, você sabe o por quê de estar chovendo, não é?

Ichigo só pôde abaixar a cabeça. Sabia sim, o motivo, e muito bem. Só não imaginava que chovia tanto assim em sua consciência.

- Você nunca foi assim, moleque! Sempre encarou as coisas de frente, segurar esse guarda-chuva dói o braço, sabia?

- Me desc...

- Nem pense em se desculpar! Já disse que você não é assim, vamos lutar e aí..

- Ichigo. - Zangetsu nunca precisou de muitas palavras.

- Entendido. Obrigado, O-san. Obrigado... você.

**~ Fim do Flash Back**

- Rukia.

- Hã?

- Consertei sua calculadora.

- Você anda mexendo nas minhas coisas? - Rukia estava furiosa, mas tinha que disfarçar.

- Pensei que ia ficar agradecida.

- Obrigada, Ichigo. - Não conseguia encará-lo. "Maldita Calculadora."

- Agora você pode me ajudar com a matemática?

- Eu não s.. você não estava passando mal?

- É por isso que quero sua ajuda. "Definitivamente, não sei mentir."

- Sim, Rukia-chan, vai lá "cuidar" do Ichigo, cuidar entende! - Isshin piscava um dos olhos com sua melhor cara de pau.

- Seu velho pervertido, vai encher o saco de outro! - Ichigo dizia enquanto chutava o pai. - Sua cara de pau é tremenda que dói minhas pernas!

Rukia ainda achava aquilo engraçado, apesar de ter ganho costume. Enquanto subia as escadas em direção ao quarto de Ichigo, não conseguia imaginar o que diabos ele queria com ela. Melhorou significamente até o jantar e distribuía sorrisos. _"Ichigo sorrir assim do nada.. tenho até medo."_ Ela tinha certeza que não tinha nada a ver com matemática. Talvez fosse algum problema com hollows.. ou talvez ele estava afim de aprender kidous.. ou talvez não seria nada disso. _"Tanto faz."_

Chegando ao quato, Ichigo se sentou na cama e fez sinal para que Rukia fizesse o mesmo. Sentaram-se então, um de frente para o outro.

- Queria te perguntar uma coisa.

- Depois de me dizer por que raios mexeu nas minhas coisas.

- Para consertar sua calculadora...

- Ela não tinha defeiro algum. Você não mexeu em nada, idiota. - riu, quase num alívio.

- É, não.. mas , se ela não tinha defeito, por que você não me emprestou hoje ?

- Você podia pensar coisas erradas.

- Se você me disser a verdade não vou pensar nada errado.

- Rukia se levantou, pegou sua bolsa que estava na cadeira e sentou-se novamente; enquanto tirava, ela contava a história.

**~ Flash Back.**

- Kuchiki, tenho um presente.

- Ukitake-taichou! O que seria?

- A Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou fez ao meu pedido. - dizia Juushiro enquanto entregava um objeto para Rukia.

- Mas.. c-como assim?

- Você sabe o que é uma calculadora, certo? - Rukia assentiu - Poderá te ajudar no Mundo Real.

- M-mas, porque dessa forma?

- Você não gostou?

- Gostei, mas.. - Rukia corava pensando no significado daquilo. - tinha que ser logo um morando?

- É o nome do Ichigo-kun, não é? - Ukitake quase parecia inocente.

- Taihcou, assim vão pensar que eu...

- E não é verdade? Desculpe, Rukia-chan, foi ideia minha.

- Kyouraku-taichou! Você.. não é verdade! - Rukia esbravejava, claro que não iria ficar contando essas coisas na frente de dois capitães, por mais legais que eles fossem.

- Não sabia que você não iria gostar, desculpe-me.

- Ah, perdão, Ukitake-taichou! Não é isso , é que .. enfim. Vou levar seu presente, muito obrigada.

**~ Fim do Flash Back**

- Então você não quis me emprestar porque não queria que eu visse que era um morando?

- É. Você poderia pensar que.. bem, esquece. O que você ia me perguntar?

- Nada, deixa pra lá. AAHHHHH!

- Ichigo! - ele colocava as mãos na própria cabeça. - Você não tinha dominado seu lado hollow?

- Ele tinha, mas não posso deixar que esse moleque faça uma cagada dessas!

- Hm? Você é o... hollow?

- Sim, muito prazer, senhorita. - Hollow fazia movimentos um tanto exagerados, beijou a mão direita de Rukia e voltou ao seu lugar

inicial.

- Traga o Ichigo de volta!

- Acalme-se, baby. Teho que falar com você já que ele não consegue fazer isso.

- Falar comigo? "Ele não consegue..?"

- É, garota, o negócio é o seguinte: enquanto você continuar dando foras no Ichigo, vai ficando chovendo dentro dele e isso não é legal.

- Foras?

- Você não sabe que ele gosta de você? - Ele dizia como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Isso é impossível!

- Se toca, garota. Ele é apaixonado por você - Rukia congelou.- mesmo com aquela peituda dando sopa! E aí, você fica se fazendo de difícil, ele fica na fossa e começa a chover. Nem eu nem aquele velho gostamos de chuva, entendeu? Não dá pra jogar nem baralho desse jeito!

- Jogar_ baralho_?

- É. Mas então, você gosta dele, não é?

- Não preciso falar isso pra você!

- Então gosta. Aí, ficou vermelha, pronto. Agora, quando o Ichigo voltar, você vão parar de fazer doce e vão se acertar, ok?

-...

- Que bom que entendeu. - ele sorria bastante. _"Apesar de ser um hollow, é até gente boa. E o Ichigo podia sorrir mais assim, fica l.. ah, droga."_

- Rukia? - Ichigo corou. havia escutado tudo o que o hollow tinha dito, nõ era bem assim que ele planejava.. ao mesmo tempo agradecia mentalmente, ele realmente não teve coragem dde contar a ela o que sentia.

- Ichigo, eu.. aquilo.. é..

- Esquece tudo o que ele falou.

- Hm?

- Eu quem devo fazer isso.

- ...

- Rukia. - Ichigo fechou os olhos para não encará-la, enquanto sorria nervosamente juntando forças. - eu amo você.

- Idiota. - ele abriu os olhos o mesmo instante. - Eu também. - Enfim, um beijo. - quero te ver sorrindo mais, desse jeito. Seu sorriso.. é lindo. - Ichigo sorriu como há muito não fazia. A mesma vontade de sorrir que ele tinha quando via a sua mãe. Enfim, um soco.

- Por que me socou, sua idiota?

- Por que você é um covarde! Vai ficar dependendo do hollow pra sempre, é? Que vergonha, Kurosaki Ichigo! - pôs-se a rir.

- Idiota! Você também não me disse nada.E se você também tivesse um hollow dentro de você nunca iria dizer isso!

- Claro que iria! Sou diferente de você, imbecil.

Eles não conseguiam ficar naquela distância "toda" por mais tempo. Era uma vontade contida e guardada por tanto tempo.. com tanta força.. e de repente tudo explode.. a chuva parou.

- Acho que temos mais uns 30 segundos.

- Pra que, Ichigo?

- Até o Byakuya vir me fatiar.

Mas isso seria assunto pra depois.


End file.
